A series of fortunate events indeed
by Steeleafan
Summary: It takes a little while for Maura and Jane to except their feelings, Seven Chapters in fact. Maura and Jane..don't like don't read.
1. Hand Holding

**I own nothing as always. **

Chapter 1 Hand Holding.

Maura.

After the murder of Maura's brother, Jane had been holding Maura's hand a lot more. No one else really noticed, girls hold hands all the time, it was like a little girl thing. However the way it was affecting Maura was not something a little girl normal felt in the same circumstances. Every time Jane touched her, hand or otherwise, she felt a tingle run from the touch all through her body, and it kept going no matter how long the touch lasted.

Jane would touch Maura to make sure she was okay, to get her attention, or just to reassure her. That was a short touch and cause Maura a great deal of confusing feelings. Then there were times when Jane would take Maura's hand to lead her somewhere, or when she was trying to comfort her, it took every ounce of control that Maura had not to pull away from the touch, just because it was so intimate to her and so obvious. Not many people had held Maura's hand, even as a child, and her boyfriends never did, they considered it a teenager thing to hold hands.

Maura disagreed with that idea. Holding hands was not just for teenagers, and before the touch might have frightened her, however now she craved it. Once she even started crying because her heel broke, which was really not something she did, but she knew that Jane would either hug her, which felt amazing or would hold her hands to assure her that it would be alright. Jane held her hands and Maura smiled through her tears, her heel breaking had upset her, it wasn't a lie, it just didn't upset her that much.

This was a problem, Maura liked Jane holding her hands a little too much. Jane would not approve, she was too set on being straight that even if she was gay, she wouldn't except herself.


	2. Dancing

Dancing

Jane Rizzoli didn't much care for dancing that was something that Maura would enjoy but not Jane. So when Jane was told to go undercover as a ballroom dancer for a very serious case involving the high societies or people like Maura, Jane could only go to her for help.

"Maura" Maura turned from her outlook on the examination table.

"Yes Jane?" Maura tilted her head to the side, and Jane wasn't sure how to interpret it.

"Teach me to dance" Jane ordered and usually Maura would say yes.

"dance?"

"ballroom dance" Jane clarified. Maura grinned and Jane couldn't breath.

"I'd love to see you try to ballroom dance"

"Then teach me" Maura grinned before nodding.

"This is going to be great" Jane rolled her eyes.

Jane Rizzoli didn't dance, and she didn't like it , but that all changed once Maura settled her hand on Jane's hip taking the role of the man, something Jane could never see her doing before. Jane let her hand land on Maura's shoulder and then Maura slipped her hand into Jane's and they both locked eyes instantly. Jane saw fear in Maura's eyes, which was something she had seen before on that face, but there was something else as well, and Jane couldn't figure it out. Maura blushed a deep red, and Jane found herself hoping that she was reason. Then Maura smiled.

"Alright Jane, now at first you are going to watch my feet alright?" Maura asked and Jane gulped nodding. How could see let herself get so close. She wondered. Maura started to move and nearly tripped when Jane didn't follow. " and follow me" Maura smirked realizing that she had to state the obvious. It was Jane's turn to blush.

"This is ridiculous" Maura shook her head.

"Come on Jane get into the spirit of things, now try again" Jane did, she tried three times before she could predict Maura's movements without watching her feet.

"Alright, now let's start again, I am the man so I bow" Maura bowed. "and you are the woman so curtsy"

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Jane asked laughing. Maura rolled her eyes and Jane curtsied. Maura stepped in and held Jane's hip again making Jane force herself to breath. Then slipping her hand into Jane's she started them spinning around the dance floor. Jane found herself staring into Maura's eyes the whole time not having to concentrate, but wasn't that the point. All of the sudden, Jane felt Maura lift her up with a surprising strength. " Whoa…damn Maura you've got some muscle" Jane stated as she placed back on the ground missing when Maura's body was pressed tight against her to support the lift.

"Ballet and fencing" Maura simply answered as she kept leading Jane around the room. Then as an hour was fading away Maura slowed down and when she stopped her face was just centimeters from Jane's their noses touching and they could feel each other's breath on their cheeks. Jane's arms were wrapped around Maura neck by then and both of them had their eyes barely open. Maura was the one who pulled away and Jane was disappointed. "I think that was a good lesson" Maura nodded breathlessly. As she walked out of room. When she left Jane had to brace herself against a table finding herself weak in the knees. Weak in the knees for Maura.

**Alright so College student…no time…yeah..short updates..**


	3. Watching her sleep

Watching her sleep

Jane had slept over at Maura's house after the dance lesson. Maura couldn't believe how far she let it go on, but holding Jane in her arms had been better then just holding hands. She realized that she was completely lost in those brown eyes of Jane's and right now they were closed to the world, but were they closed to Maura?

Was Jane dreaming about the perfect guy? Was she having a nightmare again? Maura wasn't stupid if Jane didn't feel anything she wouldn't have gotten as close to Maura as she had been, and having Jane that close to her was amazing. There she was right on the other side of the bed, Maura smiled and brushed a hair from Jane's face making sure not to touch her skin.

Maura was in love with her best friend, but she didn't want to tell her, because Jane isn't like that. The words, _Jane isn't like that filtered through out the medical examiner's mind. That statement hurt Maura so much she felt tears burn her cheeks. She had to sleep she had to sleep. It wasn't going to work, Jane's mane of hair was taking over even her side of the bed. She slowly ran her fingers through it and then, Jane whispered in her sleep._

"_Maura" and she couldn't breath. _


	4. Staying up thinking

**Staying up Thinking**

It was late, and Jane had gone to sleep, but it wasn't working she kept having nightmares about Maura being killed. It hurt so much to think about. She turned to Maura who was fast asleep perfectly placed on the bed spread. Maura never turned when she slept she just lay flat against the bed.

She was so beautiful so perfect. After dancing with Maura, after holding her hand constantly, Jane was absolutely in love with her. Her light chestnut colored hair was not even a little out of place. _How in the hell did she do that?_ Jane would wake up some mornings and look over at Maura, and absolutely no hair was out of place and she looked like a plastic doll, but Jane knew that the woman was real underneath it all. She cried, she ate, she was a living breathing person, with feelings. Feelings that Jane was starting to notice. Earlier that very day, after the dance Jane and Maura had gotten way too close. Jane could feel Maura's breath on her face, and her eyes were nearly closed ready for…something. What was that? What was going to happen? Jane knew what was going to happen, she knew that if Maura hadn't pulled away she would have kissed her square on the lips and it wouldn't be just a peck, it would be a long drown out beautiful deep deep kiss with a little tongue hell, lots and lots. _What? A Kiss? A Long drown out kiss? _

_Wow._ Yup that's definitely love.

_Uh oh.. Maura's waking up ..uh oh she saw me…shit. Jane found herself staring into Maura's eyes as Maura opened just one eye and stared at Jane back and then smirked. Jane cocked her head intrigued. _

"_What?" Maura's smirk grew. _

"_You said my name" Jane narrowed her eyes in confusion. _

"_What?"_

"_During the night, when you were asleep you said my name" She closed her eyes again satisfied that she rustled Jane's buns._

"_I had a nightmare" Jane rolled her eyes at Maura as her eyes snapped open as she hand held Jane's arm. _

"_I'm sorry Jane, I shouldn't have teased you…"_

"_You were murdered in my dream"_

"_I'm sorry Jane, I'm so sorry…" Maura blushed crimson. _

"_I was so scared Maura" Maura closed her eyes in defeat. _

"_I'm sorry Jane"_

"_I can't loose you…Maura ever" Jane smiled as she fell asleep not noticing that Maura had slipped her hand into her own and woke with it there. _


	5. Teaching Maura to play basketball

Maura knows about a lot of things, but there is one thing that she knows next to nothing about and that is sports. So Jane decided to give Maura a little personal lesson on her parent's driveway. Maura was ecstatic she was actually going to learn something about sports. Just that one time had she even played baseball, and now she was onto basketball. This was exciting for Maura. Jane smiled as Maura followed her out of Jane's parent's house and on to the concrete.

"Do you know anything about basket ball?" Jane asked a little bit teasing, but Maura couldn't tell.

"The players wear jesey's..um and the ball bounces and there is a hoop and when the ball goes into the hoop that's a point" Jane was surprised.

"That's actually more then I thought you knew." Maura smiled as Jane went into her garage to grab a basketball. "Alright now usually there are more then one player on each team." Maura nodded. "But we're just going to play a one on one game alright?" Maura nodded again. "Alright so, the rules for a one on one game are that, you can stay in one spot and turn and then shoot, but when you step you have to dribble. Got that Maura?" She nodded, she was a little bit confused but she was sure that if they started she would get a hang of it. Jane started to dribble the ball and then smiled stopping. "I forgot that when someone else has the ball you try to get I it from them, without touching them…sometimes you steal it when they are dribbling" Then Jane handed the ball to Maura. "For example, start dribbling" So Maura dribbled and then promptly Jane stole the ball and bounced away with it. Maura smiled her hands on her hips faking anger.

"Jane.." She whined acting like the little sister and Jane was the big brother. Jane smiled at Maura's mock whine as she threw her the ball again.

"There is also blocking you can block someone else's shot, for example, try to shoot a basket" So Maura tried but at the last second Jane slid in and hit the ball away. Maura rolled her eyes. "Think you got the idea?" Maura nodded and so it began. Jane had the ball and starting to dribble while Maura stood in front of her coping her every move, she bent her knees so much so that Jane could see her cleavage. Maura noticed Jane leering, and used that to her advantage, when Jane looked for a second Maura was ready and she quickly snapped the ball from Jane and swiftly turned around and took a shot and made it. Maura could tell, that Jane was angry and that just made her happier. She started to dribble the ball and Jane was right in front of her. There was barely any room between them and Maura couldn't breath. Jane took that as an opportunity to take the ball away from Maura and turn around dribbling towards the basket. Maura was right on her heels and just when Jane was about to make the shot Maura hit the ball away from her. Jane was quick though and caught the ball making a basket. Maura frowned and it began again. Jane had the ball and started to dribble, and then decided to shoot, but Maura hit it away again, Jane smiled as she turned Maura around and pulled her to her as she took the ball and made a shot, her grip around Maura so tight that she couldn't lift her arms.

"Hey, that's not fair, you said there was no touching involved!" Maura screeched and Jane just laughed still holding Maura in her arms as she squirmed, but not too roughly, because Maura really didn't mind being held like this by Jane. Jane let go when she saw her mother appear in the window and as she was let go Maura saw Angela Rizzoli's expression. It was that of a woman who now had something to tease her daughter about. Maura smirked as Jane turned towards her. Maura now knew that Jane felt the same way about her. Jane blushed as she realized how much of herself she had shown.

"Want to try again?" Jane asked and Maura smirked.

"Really Rizzoli, now you know I can beat you, do you really want to try again?" Jane smirked back.

"Oh, Maura I was going easy on you..I can definitely beat you" Maura's smirk grew.

"Bring it" Jane full out laughed Maura looked hurt.

"Maura, I don't think I ever want to hear you say that ever again.." Maura frowned.

"That's what people say isn't it?"

"Yes people, but not you" Maura frowned again. "It's just not you."

"Maybe you don't know everything there is to know about me Rizzoli" Jane stopped smiling.

"Let's just play Maura" Maura smirked again then nodded.

The game ended and Jane won 9-6 at least Maura wasn't too easy to beat. Maura was upset, she lost at basketball. She should have known that she would have Jane is just better at it then she is. At least one good thing came out of that game. Jane holding her.


	6. Jealously

Jane came into work one morning and she was alright, she was fine, sure there was this medical examiner that she couldn't get out of her mind. The other day she held her in her arms and damn it felt good.

Jane was in for a surprise when she went down to the morgue and saw Maura talking to a man. He was getting a little too close for Jane's comfort. He touched Maura's hand and she looked down at it for a moment. Jane watched the scene play out. Maura backed away from the man and Jane felt a sigh of relief wash over her. Then the man pursued her and Maura placed a hand on his chest pushing him away, that's when Jane became alarmed. So Jane opened the door making her presence known the man stopped moving and Maura took that as a chance to run to Jane and fall into her arms.

"I'm sorry" The man stuttered. "I didn't mean to step over my bounds…"Jane narrowed her eyes at the man and she rubbed Maura's back slowly Maura's head under her own.

"Don't touch her again" Jane said sternly but angrily.

"I won't, I promise" He nodded as he walked past them out the door. Jane kept Maura close to her, Maura's head buried in Jane's breasts.

"It's alright he won't try to touch you again"

"He didn't sexually harass me, Jane"

"Yeah but he might have" Jane closed her eyes smiling as she realized that Maura was going to be alright.

"I'm fine Jane…you were here" Jane nodded.

"yes, but I won't always be"

"Jane don't say that.."

"But it's true Maura, not necessarily that I will die, but.. I'm not always with you…"

"I think we might need to buy me a sword" Jane looked down at her companion for a moment confused.

"What?"

"I can fence Jane that should ward off any unwanted suitors." Jane smiled.

"Those are a little heavy don't you think?"

"I'm not as weak as all that Jane"

"So you're going to carry a sword around wherever you go?"

"Either that or have you by my side every moment of everyday." Jane looked off into the distance for a moment. _I'd like that. She thought._


	7. Relieved Tension

Relieved Tension

" You're such a dork Maura" The object in question turned away from the page on the different types of squirls to stare inquisitively at her friend an eyebrow raised, confused.

"I'm a whale penis?" Jane stared at her friend in shock for a moment before bursting into laughter Maura be coming more confused by the second.

"It's so like you to be literal, dork also means someone with quirks who likes things that are strange it's meant to be a title, for example I am a jock…you would be a nerd or a dork" Maura nodded.

"It's strange"

"What is?"

"That the word dork's original meaning was whale penis and then it came to mean. someone with different interesting then other people"

"Uh uh"

"In fact many words..once derived…"Maura continued and Jane moved closer to her. Maura didn't notice the distance between her and Jane was decreasing rapidly until it was too late. " and many of these words don't have their alternate definitions in the Dictionary, which is definitely the reason why I…" Maura was cut off by soft lips crashing into her own. She stepped back from shock but Jane followed her, her hands tightening around her waist. Maura gasped.

"I'm sorry Maura" Jane stepped back frightened.

"Don't be" Maura stepped forward. "Every time you touch me I feel weak and when you hold me I get so weak that my knees wobble and I feel off balance like I can't stand. You seem to see into my soul Jane, when you stare into my eyes and I can't breath. And when you say something nice, it makes my whole day right. I wake up and you are what I look forward to, I love you Jane." Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's head, and breathed deeply.

"Oh God Maur, that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard…I..I love you too so much.." Jane smiled as she leaned in and kissed Maura again. "Now I can stop you from rambling on like a verbal Google"

"Anytime"


End file.
